


【明正言顺】看过原著吗

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Kudos: 1





	【明正言顺】看过原著吗

＊嗑真人需适度。

＊两个幼稚老男人，互相损着玩。

＊沙雕向，没有伦理题，可以放松嗑。

＊所有内容纯属虚构，不要信，不要信，不要信。

＊ooc

“你看过原著了吗？”

“你看过原著了吗？”

没错他们俩就这样扯着嘴角僵着脸，大眼瞪小眼的互相瞪了好些时候。

跟黄晓明演戏的期间，尹正养成了不那么勤玩手机的习惯，一方面是对这部戏的重视，一方面也是对黄晓明这个好对手好演员的尊重。

可是这样一来两人就多了很多无聊的私下相处的时间，等待拍摄的时间漫长得长毛，两个人都是专业的演员，非常习惯消磨这样的等待，总能找到方法排解无聊和寂寞，就比如现在这种，更加无聊的对垒。

容笔者为两人挽尊，他们并不是在闲得蛋疼，作为十分敬业的且专业的好演员，他们只是在一如既往的聊戏，对戏，加深默契，以及对剧情做一些无聊的发散……好吧他们就是闲的蛋疼。

尹正的脸先抽了抽，用出了他天生的一秒变反派的脸，状如恶犬龇牙，从牙缝里挤出来声音道：

“你要知道我和久久和原作者可聊了不少关于原著的情节，我有什么能不知道的？”哼。

黄晓明是什么老油条（不许说油！）哪里会被小后辈压到上面，拿出你爱豆之风声恶人脸，开门见山的就亮出王牌：

“那你是真的看全了吗？嗯？你敢保证你每一个字都没有跳过？”

“商细蕊”押出梨园拳王之尊严：

“那当然！一字不差！还没一点删减！！”

高亮嗓门掷地有声，打到二爷头上也要拍出个怂字。但财神爷几圆滑，那油滑的（不许说油！）四两拨千斤的腔调迎面道：

“哦～那商老板倒是说说，程商二人第一次坦诚相见，是在什么时候？”

黄晓明脸上浮出恶犬之微笑，先发制人，谁先黄谁输，我这么大年纪了还治不了你了？

“长生殿之后！”

“啊？！”

“您不是说坦诚相见么，那精神交流不能叫坦诚相见吗？”

商老板自是一番侠者正气，仿佛说的话字字有声，也不懂黄晓明话里含义，装傻装出一副国家栋梁的神气来：

“不如您来跟我解释解释，什么叫坦诚相见？！哪里才是第一次坦诚相见？”

“我！……哼，算你狠，你可不就钻了我不敢用出灵肉交融四个字的空子，说到底，你不过也不敢承认罢了。”

“不敢承认什么？！得了吧二爷，晓明哥！偶像！您就乖乖承认您没敢看过原著里的情色描写吧！这也没什么可丢人的！不就直男吗？谁还没点直男的臭毛病？”

“谁说我没看过？！”这可事关一个专业的演员的尊严！

好么，俩人在演戏上都是二傻子，非得认真到表明自己深入研究过原著才算罢休。

“……你这么厉害，你敢说你就真的一五一十的看过？”

末了还是心虚，黄晓明掂量着点词句，悻悻的问。

尹正一个白眼翻过去，先是不可一世的哼哼了两句，后来也弱了气声，转了一声咳：

“咳咳……嗯，这个，我自然……我当然是看过……我一个二次元死宅……我什么会没接触过，别说是什么腐文，我腐漫都敢……咳，那什么…”

哪看着都有毛病。

这俩人，各自心里有鬼，磨磨蹭蹭的逞能，加起来高寿的年纪了，幼稚程度不比五岁强多少。

“你…”

“我就说了吧唉…”

两个人同时开口，尴尬的互相愣了会儿神，最后还是礼让三先，尹正先说：

“我吧……就……看肯定是看了，但不敢看全，红着脸跳着字看的。”

“您不是自称二次元没有什么接受不能的吗？”

“不是那要是搁我嗑的二次元cp，这种桥段我看了还嘿嘿笑呢，可是自己要演的人物，看了总得默着点戏，想着自己怎么表现，神态怎么发展，这习惯了之后一到这种情节，不就尴尬了吗？我，我这不下意识的会敬业的把自己放到程二爷身下挨，挨内啥嘛……这谁敢受啊您说是不，我这，这还得对着您演戏呢不是？横不能看着你的脸就想着屁股疼吧？”

“不是怎么就疼了这书里也没疼啊…呃……”

尹正暗下了神色，一副果然如此的脸色看着黄晓明：

“呦，这不还是看的挺详细的吗？比我还清楚呢不是。”

“这不是，这不是，认真，专业嘛……合情合理，合情合理。”

“你老实说，你是不是看硬了？是不是还挺爽来着？死直男！”

“诶你怎么跟你偶像说话呢，我一个直板直硬的男人，怎么就看这种，这种性向的文章有，有反应呢？您这不自相矛盾吗……咳。”

“哼，装模作样，直不直跟硬不硬有什么关系，论到底还不是您程二爷占了我便宜，我不敢看，你倒琢磨的挺舒服。嘿，反攻好看不？”

“嗯，咳咳……咱别斗气，消消火，消消火，年轻人，不要总是争一时之长短，要……”

“诶这话可不能这么说，我就长怎么了我？我还就非争这一个时了，要不还怎么当男人？”

“诶你说说你，还较上劲了还，还说我死直男，你这比我还厉害的多！还长短，幼稚不幼稚你。”

“哼，得亏不是你被人压在身下，可不就站着屁股不腰疼呢么。”

“那你还想怎么着？商老板，您还想不想演了？人家商细蕊商老板，可不是您这么斤斤计较的主，人家哪次不是大大方方的做受，什么时候算计这份矫情。”

“诶你这话可就不对了，怎么就商老板自己甘愿来着，您这可还没读透人物性格，扣分了啊，他那是潇洒，是赤子心，可怎么就成了甘愿被上了？你信不信，调换身份，就凭他商老板的气魄，他攻你十个程凤台都不带出汗的。”

“好好好，你攻，你攻，哈，您攻德无量，我是您伉俪，内人，贤内助啊，德行。”

“哼哼哼哼哈哈哈哈——”

尹正笑的跟个二傻子似的，黄晓明也由嫌弃转笑，倒像是看到个无拘无束的真商细蕊一样，没嫌他烦，倒觉得可爱的紧，亏吃了也就吃了，反正他俩长期相处，逗笑闹的鸡飞狗跳，可真打心眼里，也不分个你我。

屋外的人看进来，恍惚间竟觉得戏已经开拍，里头两人坐在炕上一个笑一个看着对方笑的样子，已然是戏里的商细蕊和程凤台。

-完-

＊现实中的两位并不是这样的说话方式，文中语气是模拟适当入戏后的状态，即演员私下也习惯用角色的口音来说话。


End file.
